Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $118.9\%$
Solution: $118.9$ percent = $118.9$ per cent = $118.9$ per hundred $118.9\% = \dfrac{118.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{118.9\%} = 1.189$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.